


I blame the Camaro

by Moon_V



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Slow Burn, The black Camaro, stake out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_V/pseuds/Moon_V
Summary: Derek needs Stiles help..Stiles is happy to serve.I hope you like it enjoy :)





	I blame the Camaro

Stiles has always had a thing for cars. Imagine what happened when a brand new shinny black camaro was parked next to his blue old Jeep and a certain broody werewolf came out of it.

  
Stiles was shocked that Derek owned such a beauty and felt a bit ashamed of his ride.

  
Nevertheless he came close to the amazing car admiring it and cat-whistled before he said " _Nice car Derek... I didn't know you had it in you.. Such a good taste... In cars I mean.."_ Stiles blushed and scratched the back of his neck _" So you called, I here what's up!?"_

Derek looked at him with a broody face per usual and said " _First of all its Derek and not Der...Secondly I couldn't find Scott, so I guess you will have to do.."_ the handsome werewolf said folding his arms in his chest looking hot as usual.

  
" _I have been trying to track down this new creature that has_  
_has been lurking around the woods but I keep loosing his track near the lake on the wolf preserve. I was gonna ask Scott to come with me and help me track it. But since he unavailable, I want you to stay with the car while I will transform and follow it. I want you to bring back the car SAFE in the loft. If I see any scratch or even the slightest stain on my car... "_ Derek warned with a growl flashing his alpha eyes red...

  
_"Yeah, yeah I know you will rip out my throat with your TEETH!!!! Derek Hale, it would be my honour to drive your luxurious car any day. I would never do that to such a beautiful car or pissed you in any way on purpose."_ Stiles said with his hands flying around pretending to be angry, serious and threatening as the wolf before him.

  
Derek said nothing but kept staring at the human before him.

  
The truth was that Stiles was madly and irrevocably in love with the Sourwolf. He longed to be in the presence of the alpha, argue with him in every chance he could get, or more often that they both cared to admit save each others lives. Of course, Derek was oblivious of Stiles' feelings. And of course he didn't feel the same way about the fragile human, Stiles believed. He ignored him and was angry with him and he would prefer to stay away from him and his noisy mouth as long as possible. That's what Stiles thought.

  
Yet again, here they were one more Saturday night making plans to vanquish a new enemy.

  
_"Ok so what time do you need me? "_ Stiles asked.  
_"I'll come and get you around 11.30 pm. The creature appears around midnight. Wear warm clothes"_ Derek warned and pointed his finger to the younger man.  
Stiles nodded and walked towards his car. _"See you tonight wolfie"_ Stiles grinned as he got inside his car slamming the door.

_A FEW HOURS LATER.._

Derek came by Stiles' house at 11.30 and saw the young man running towards his car holding a map, his phone and his bat. The noisy human didn't go anywhere without them. Derek moved his head trying not to smile and waited for the human to settle in the car and buckle up. He placed his stuff in the back seat carefully and smiled happy for their new adventure. After a few moments of silence Derek turned the car's engine on and drove fast towards the lake.

  
_"It's an amazing car Der.."_   Stiles whispered looking the insides of the car, touching everything, caressing the black leather leaving his sent everywhere making the wolf unsettled. The human sat back in his seat a few moments later closing his eyes and smiling widely hearing the engine roar.

  
After 15 minutes of drive the black camaro was silent and parked properly at the end of the road, hidden, but facing the lake.

  
The moon was half and the stars were bright in the sky. Their light was reflected in the dark surface of the lake making Stiles gaze with his mouth open. _"It's beautiful"_ the words escaped his mouth _"No wonder, the creature pick a spot like that to nest"_ Stiles concluded thinking out loud.

  
He looked at Derek who didn't say a word, just looked at him and shook his head amused/disapproved(?!)... Stiles couldn't tell.

  
He tried to stay silent for the rest of the night but was startled when suddenly Derek opened the door and climbed out of the car removing his leather jacket and shirt at the process.  
_"Stay here lock the doors. DON'T, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES FOLLOW ME. And please don't do anything stupid... If I'm not back in 15min drove back and wait for me by the loft. I'll come to you. Is that clear?!"_

  
Stiles just nodded, not hearing a damn thing; he was too busy admiring the alphas broad naked chest and his amazing well formed back with that gorgeous tattoo, which Stiles was seriously considering drawing on his skin too in a less obvious place.  The door of the driver seat closed and Derek was vanished from his sight, leaving Stiles breathless and captivated by the beauty of the wolf.

  
He was staring into the darkness for a few seconds when a crazy idea came up to him. He took off his hood threw it in the back seat and grabbed the alphas jacket and wore it above his shirt. He closed his eyes enjoying the comfort that the smell of the absent alpha was providing him, the warmth that a simple piece of leather clothing was offering him. He took it off and put it back to the drivers seat trying to relax and act like nothing happened a few moments later.

  
Derek came back 10 minutes later half naked and pissed. He got into the car gave Stiles a cold glance and started getting dressed to Stiles disappointment. _"What happened?!"_   the curious human asked.

  
" _Wolves getting territorial and unsettled"_ Derek explained shaking his head _"I thought I heard it but there was no smell. We should wait a bit longer"._

  
The alpha was wearing his jacket when suddenly his eyes flashed red smelling something, something odd surrounding the usual scent of his jacket, and its smell. It smelled like cookies and honey and strawberry and cinnamon and every damn thing that Derek loved; it smelled strong emotions love, affection, tenderness, hope. It literally caught him out of guard.

  
He looked at Stiles who was flashing red from embarrassment and hugging his legs at the moment looking anywhere but his eyes. Neither of them said anything; they stayed silent, too silent for both liking.

  
Derek heard Stiles shivering after an hour. The human was looking outside the window still feeling strange and awkward for what he did. Of course Derek had smelled him and understood everything he was feeling and wanted to just open the door and ran far far away. But he could never outrun a werewolf alpha so, he just stayed there looking towards the lake acting cool.

  
_"Come here"_ Derek said.

 _"What?!"_ Stiles asked confused.

  
Derek huffed, moving his head somewhat annoyed and put his hands around the human lifting him up and placing on his lap.

  
_"You are freezing and I'm hot"_ Derek said looking at Stiles who was flushed red once again and his heart was beating mad fast.

  
" _That you are"_ Stiles whispered closing the distance between them seeking warmth from the werewolfs body but keeping his hands to himself.

  
_"Put your arms around me Stiles"_ Derek said grinning evilly looking down the human.

  
_"Well aren't you bossy?!"_ Stiles pretended to be annoyed but without any further hesitation folded his hands around the alpha getting warmer immediately.

  
_"Why did you..?!_ " Derek hesitated _"wear my jacket Stiles?! And be honest I'll know if you lie to me."_ Derek whispered the last part to Stiles ear making the human shiver.

  
Stiles cursed under his breath and tried to be brave although his heart was betraying him. _"I'll tell you but please don't kill me?! Or kill me but do it fast.. But remember my dad is the Sheriff..."_ Stiles was babbling trying to avoid the conversation.

  
_"Stiles!!!!"_ Derek growled flashing his red dominant eyes.

  
Stiles had no choice but to reveal his deepest secret _"So I.. Am sort of... In love with you... No sort of I. Am. In. Love. With. You. I mean who wouldn't be?! You drive me crazy in all ways good and bad but I couldn't imagine my life without knowing the broody you. And I know that I'm not a werewolf but your presence and your smell, grounds me soothes me even not im not a werewolf.. I know its stupid.."_ Stiles looked down after his confession, flashed red and ready for the collision.. The rejection..

  
Stiles started removing his hands around the big wolf to sit back to his seat when he felt a hand pushing him back to the same place. _"I never gave you permission to remove your hands.."_ Derek growled looking down at Stiles face. His eyes were flashing red one more time lifting the other's man head with his finger under his chin who was trembling under his touch.

  
_"I won't let MY human freeze to death"_ Derek looked at him and grinned evilly. _"My wolf won't let me. He would die first."_ Derek smiled widely and kept his eyes fixed on Stiles who had his mouth open and his eyes scanning his face; searching for something in the werewolf's face.

  
_"Fine.. "_ he said pretending to be mad and hid his face on the alpha's chest holding him tighter than before.

  
After a few moments of silence Stiles whispered _''Still no sign of the creature?!"_

  
_"No"_ Derek affirmed _"I can't hear or smell anything peculiar"_ Derek said and folded his hands around Stiles who melted in the embrace and left a cute little sound like a squirm.

  
_"Your human?! Derek I... I don't expect you to do or say much less feel something, anything for me.. And feel guilty about what I just told you.. you don't have to keep me warm and.. You don't have to"_ Stiles was out of words.

  
_"Stiles"_ Derek barked _"You're not gonna let this go are you?!"_ Derek let out a breath and rested his chin on human's head softly. _"You are not the only lovestruck puppy in the car.. "_   he said in a low voice.

  
_"The wolf inside me desires you from day one, wanna stay near you, protect you, feel your touch, taste your lips... "_ Derek didn't get to finish.

  
Stiles' lips was on his smashing the werewolf's with force and passion. After several moments Stiles retreated but Derek and his wolf weren't backing out. He reached Stiles lips again leading the kiss; a slow, hot, tender, wet kiss to the human who held tightly now. He opened his mouth and tangled their tongues together, sucking the human's slowly making him moaning hard.

  
_"Don't leave me Stiles you belong with me, you are my pack, all the pack I need."_ His alpha eyes were flashing and his fangs were coming out too.

  
_"You can do better. I know that ,but I'm yours if you have me. I love you too."_ Stiles was astonished and snuggle closer to him.

  
_"You are all I want and all I need Der... Who could deny or resist you and your wolfie broodiness?!"_

  
He chucked and placed a sweet kiss on werewolf's neck.

  
_"We may not have found the creature tonight BUT, I found a werewolf's heart instead."_   Stiles thought out loud.

  
_"Did you now?"_ Derek blushed for the first time and smiled warmly. _" Who thought that an ordinary stake out and a midnight ride with a black Camaro would end up with me getting the adorable pup"._ He replied back.

  
_"Yeah, I blame the Camaro too. "_ Stiles giggled feeling in his heart the start of something new...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it. Check my others stories too..  
> Any ideas are welcomed :) thanks


End file.
